


Always

by lovefan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefan/pseuds/lovefan
Summary: A much needed fix-it for Endgame





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> As many others I was more than disappointed at the ending of Endgame. What a cop-out. What an utter mess. But that's what fanfic is for. This is how the film ended. This is how I will remember it forever, or until I find another fic.
> 
> This is my first fic in literally years. It's not beta-ed and English is not my first language.

“5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …“

And there he was again. As soon as the suit vanished Bucky could see that Steve was wearing brown trousers with suspenders and a white shirt. It looked so much like what he used to wear when they were kids in the thirties that Bucky - just for a moment - was scared that he might have turned back into the skinny sickly Steve of their youth.

But their eyes found each other and it was his Steve. When he saw the look in his best friend’s eyes he was immediately drawn in. It was such a strange intense gaze that he couldn't look away. It spoke to him, drew him in and didn’t let go.

„… OK?“ Banner said.

Steve finally tore his gaze away from Bucky to briefly look at the green giant. “Yes, everything went smoothly. Put all the stones exactly where they belonged.“ he replied.

“Uh…hm, and had enough time for a shopping trip too,“ Hulk replied skeptically.

Steve looked down at himself. “Oh, this. I had to pick something up and couldn’t well run around in a suit from the future, right?“

The scientist rolled his eyes, huffed and let it go. Whatever the Cap had gotten from the past, it hopefully hadn’t had any discernible effect on the future.

Steve turned back to Bucky and fixed him again with this strange new look in his blue eyes. He stepped off the platform and got closer until the older man could feel the warmth radiating from Steve’s body.

Ever since his transformation to a super soldier Steve’s body temperature had been abnormally warm.

It had been this warmth that had helped Bucky cope with everything that had happened to him. Steve had held Bucky in his strong arms in their tent after he had rescued him from Hydra. He had held him after they had to run from the government and Bucky had been so confused, so frightened. It had been Steve’s warm embrace at night that had grounded him, showed him that he was worth it. It had been his warm hands that caressed his face before he went into cryo and his warm hug when he got out of it.

So, yes, Steve’s warmth grounded Bucky like nothing else in this world but this strange new look in his friend’s eyes also made him anxious.

“I had to pick up this,“ Steve said while taking a rusted old key out of his right hand pocket. He held it up to Bucky’s face and the man’s eyes widened as realization kicked in. The key was the one to their old apartment. The first apartment they shared together.

“What do you need an old key for?“ Bucky said trying not to show to much emotion over it. “They make plenty of new ones right now, you know.“

But Steve wouldn’t budge. He still stared at him. “I want us to live together again. After I came back from the ice, I went there. Bucky, it’s still there. I got it for us. Well, I got it for me. Never thought I would actually move in there without you. But now, everything’s different. It’s over now. We can finally live in peace. And I want us to be together again.“

Bucky’s eyes widened. But before he could say something Steve’s warm hand came up to his face caressing him. It settled on his neck, the thumb still idly stroking his check.

“Bucky, …“ and that’s when Steve closed the short gap between them, when his lips met his. The kiss was soft, yet Bucky could feel all of Steve’s strength and emotions behind it.

When the first tears fell he didn’t even realize it. Steve pulled back and looked at him, brushing them away with his fingers. But it was like a floodgate had been opened and more and more tears were spilling out. Steve stepped closer, embraced him with his warmth and Bucky clung to him like a man drowning, his body wrecked with sobs. All the feelings, all the emotions, all the grief he had had to hold in over the years were spilling out of him and Steve was his rock. He cried in his arms for a long while. And when there were no more tears he just held on the Steve, let himself be swept up in the warmth and strength of the man he had loved for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it or if you just want to rant about that ending.


End file.
